Give Me A Chance To Love You
by AraMetherlence
Summary: On Tsurara and Shima's Wedding Day, Rikuo tried to tell her his feelings. But it was too late. Tsurara had chosen Shima. Suddenly, Rikuo is send back ten years to when he was fourteen. Can Rikuo get Tsurara and change the future to suit him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: On Tsurara and Shima's Wedding Day, Rikuo tried to tell her his feelings. But it was too late. Tsurara had chosen Shima. Suddenly, Rikuo is send back ten years to when he was fourteen. Can Rikuo get Tsurara and change the future to suit him?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago, just the free time to make this story.**_

_**PS:I'm sure I have a lot o grammar mistakes in my story, so please tell me and I'll try to improve it. And please review it because this is my first story... Enjoy! ^_^  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

_**In church**_

"Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted. Tsurara turned, as did Shima and the others, as Rikuo slowly approached the two at the altar.

"I-I'm begging you," he started, staring at Tsurara with tear-filled eyes, as he pleaded with the Yuki Onna. "Please stop this marriage, Tsurara -I'm begging you!" he exclaimed, tearfully falling to his knees, "I want you back, Tsurara, I just... that's all I want..." he cried, hands fisting almost painfully into his knees.

Tsurara was silent. She didn't want to see Rikuo crying like this, and she wanted to hug Rikuo even more -even for just a minute or a second, but...

"Shima..." she started, turning to her fiance, "May I please talk to Rikuo for a second?" she asked her future-husband, "Please?" she asked.

Shima hesistated for a second, but agreed, allowing Tsurar to bring Rikuo to the park nearby to talk.

"Tsurara..."

"What are you doing here, Rikuo?" she asked.

"I want you back, Tsurara! I... I don't want to see you together with Shima, it's... I'm jealous... Angry, even. I just don't want to lose you forever like this, Tsurara!" Rikuo cried out.

"Rikuo..." Tsurara started, taking hold of the Quarter-Youkai's hand, "Rikuo, please forget me," she said sadly, "I can't stay with you anymore. I belong with Shima now, and... I hope you will be able to be with Kana from now on," she said, crying now because she knew it could never be -not anymore.

"But I love you! Not Kana!" he exclaimed suddenly, "I love you, Tsurara!"

"Please, forget about me..."

"I know. I know you love me -since we were kids. We always watched me, stayed with me...

"When I was sick, when I had a problem... Even when I was angry with you, you didn't care. When Mom got angry at me, you always protected me. I know now, that you did all of this because you love me. You love..." Rikuo just couldn't give up, and wanted to get the answer he knew Tsurara wanted as well from her. 

He was cut off when she kissed him. Rikuo was surprised by the action.

"Yes, Rikuo. I did love you. But you don't care about me anymore, and you've always been with Kana from the beginning, in school. I know I'm not a human, like Kana, but I do have feelings. I want to be loved and to love you, Rikuo. It makes me really happy that you've finally told me, but...

"But why now, Rikuo? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why? !" Tsurara asked, angry and tearful all at the same time. She hated that Rikuo was such a huge weakness. She hated that he could do this to her.

"Tsurara..." Shima appeared, approaching them now.

"Everyone's waiting for us," he said gently, taking his soon-to-be-wife's hands, "Let's go."

Rikuo fell silent, watching them. Watching as Tsurara turned back to him with a smile. "Rikuo... If we could've been given another change... I really would've liked to be together with you. Forever and ever. I would've liked to love you, and you alone," she smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she forced herself to turn away from the one she loved most.

"Tsurara-!" he exclaimed, only for his vision to blur, and for himself to fall unconscious.

Tsurara was the last thing that was on his mind as he faded away into the darkness...

_**(Time Skip/ Page Break goes here)**_

"Rikuo... Wake up. It's time to go to school," Wakana called, trying to wake the younger dual-color haired boy up.

She was startled, though, when Rikuo suddenly sat up and shouted something about Tsurara.

"Tsurara, you can't-!" he exclaimed, causing Wakana to wonder, before shrugging.

"Rikuo, what nonsense are you spouting? Come on now, go and get ready, or you'll be late for school!" Wakana chided.

"Mom...? Where's Tsurara? Isn't she getting married?" Rikuo asked, looking, for all the world, confused.

Wakana just alughed. "How can Tsurara get married? She's only fourteen years old, darling! Now come on, you really need to get ready for school now," his mother chided.

"Wha-? !"

"Get up and go to school, Rikuo. You can find her there later," Wakana told her son gently, smiling at the boy.

Rikuo was just confused by all this. What was going on? Why was he so young again? he wondered...  
><em><em>

_**Cotinued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago,but just for free time to make story.

**PS:**This is my second story but continued with chapter one without title,but my story title is "**Give **

**Me Chance To Love You"**. I'm hope,you enjoy the first chapter and this chapter two

you...Please review...n_n

**CHAPTER TWO**

**In School**

"Tsurara...Where's Rikuo? Do not you always go along with him? "Maki asked in surprise. 

"Er...(confusing)...I don't know how I replied it. But, wait in a minute, he will arrived at  
>he was. Of course Rikuo hard to get up... "Tsurara replied with a smile.<p>

"You know much about Rikuo, you two have any special relationship to?" Asked Kiyotsugu.  
>"You're nonsense,Kiyotsugu...They are just normal friends only. Is not it,Tsurara? "Question appears to be jealous of Kana.<p>

Tsurara down and admit that they considered him a friend Rikuo is just common since childhood.  
>But, for Tsurara ... Rikuo is everything to him and he loved himself Rikuo childhood.<p>

"Tsurara !"

Tsurara looked back, Rikuo's smiled and embraced Tsurara tightly. All students in there was surprised, as well as Tsurara. "Rikuo...w...why... why this? Are you fine? Or pain? "Asked Tsurara just embarrassed by the Rikuo action.

"Nothing, just i'm happy when see you in front of me...Next time, do not leave me...please..."Rikuo touched on Tsurara.

Tsurara were stunned by the attitude's Rikuo,but she was happy when Rikuo hugged him.

"It's true you're alright?" Asked Tsurara again.  
>"Yes..." replied Rikuo with enthusiasm.<p>

"Where you're yesterday, Rikuo? Surprised all of us when you are with Tsurara run together,  
>it's has happened to? "Kana asked.<p>

"Er...Actually, we have a mission ..." 

"Hah! Mission anything up to run together? "Asked Kana as not satisfied with the answer.

"Sorry, Kana. This is my business Tsurara, you better watch yourself is...(Look at Tsurara )..."  
>Are you and Shima with nothing on? "asked Rikuo.<p>

"Why do you ask a sudden like that to me?" Asked Tsurara confused.  
>"You can not be friends with him, I will not allow you near or speak with him" ask Rikuo seriously. <p>

"Rikuo...He was our classmate, why he can't friends with me. After all, he's your friend since primary school. Sometimes, I do not understand the attitude of you even though you are the head of all the Yokai, "said Tsurara angry.

"What is are you not satisfied, Rikuo?" Asked Shima suddenly appeared among them.  
>"From today, you can not be friends with Tsurara. Stand yourself from him..."Rikuo warned by Shima. "You do not want to stay away I qualified from Tsurara, I will not allow this to happen" said Shima.<p>

"STOP! STOP ALL THIS!" Shouted Tsurara angry and ran from there. 

"Tsurara!" Shouted the Rikuo and Shima.

"Look ... who is going to be a choice Tsurara" said Shima. Rikuo looked angry with Shma... "This time around this, I will not let it happen again and I will not repeat the same mistakes as the Lord gave me a second chance to get love bombers in the Tsurara heart ..."Rikuo say in him heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This second story from me but still in updated...XD**

**I hope this chapter will be enjoy,sorry because it short chapter...sometimes no idea but i'll**

**try best to make this story more interesting,just wait my chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago, just the free time to make this story.

**Beta Readers**: Thanks to my beta readers,SkyGem because help me...XD

** Chapter 3**

Tsurara hid under a tree behind the school; she longed to cry but tried not to.

**Flashback**

_"Tsurara!"_

Night Rikuo grabbed Tsurara's hand when he saw that Tsurara was about to fall into the river as

_they were on night patrol._

"Master, I'm so sorry! I was too careless. I should be protecting you Master, not the other way around…" replied Tsurara, scared that night Rikuo might be disappointed in her.

"What nonsense are you talking? And I already told you; just call me 'Rikuo.' Not 'Master'. You are... When we were younger, you didn't have a problem with calling me 'Rikuo'. So…why now?" Rikuo asked.

Tsurara was stunned by the sudden confession.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again..." she said quietly.

Rikuo smiled then, and petted her hair as if she were a child.

"You don't always have to protect me. I'm The master of youkai. I should be the one protecting everyone, including you; even now, when you're in your youkai form and have power. Sometimes, you're in danger as well, and I promise to protect you always and forever," answered night Rikuo  
>with a smile.<p>

**End Flashback**

"Rikuo...of course you're strong, and I know you'll protect me forever even though you love Kana," she whispered quietly to herself, crying. "I promise to always protect and love you, Rikuo…"

* * *

><p>Rikuo constantly watched Tsurara during class; it always made Kana wonder, and filled her with jealousy.<p>

"Why is Rikuo suddenly so interested in Tsurara today instead of me? Does he love Tsurara now? Wait…I thought Shima liked Tsurara since she transferred to the school two months ago?" she whispered to herself; she still had so many questions in her mind that needed answers._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Yes, Rikuo. I did love you. But you never cared for me; you've always been with Kana, from the beginning, in school. I know I'm not a human, like Kana, but I do have feelings. I want to love and be loved, Rikuo. It makes me really happy that you've finally told me, but...but why now, Rikuo? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why?" Tsurara yelled angrily, tears in her eyes.  
><em>  
><strong>End Flashback<br>**  
>"I'm stupid, Tsurara, because I didn't know that you loved me for so long. You always protected me when I had a problem. I just looked at Kana...but, you were always the one I loved, and when you chose to be with Shima, it broke my heart… I'm so happy that Kami-sama has given me a second chance to make things right. I won't allow your heart to be stolen by Shima or anyone else; I want you all to myself, forever..." whispered Rikuo to himself.<p>

**Back from school  
><strong>  
>"Tsurara! Wait right there!" ordered Rikuo.<p>

Tsurara stopped obediently, and Rikuo sighed before approaching her. "Tsurara…why are you avoiding me now? Is it because of what happened earlier? "asked Rikuo.

"You've changed, Rikuo. I don't know...Yesterday, you were normal, but why are you completely different today? Like a different person? You're not the Rikuo I know…" said Tsurara quietly.

Rikuo was silent, and finally Tsurara went back to smiling.

"But, you promised that you won't prohibit me from making friends with everyone. After all, I have my own life and I want to do my best, even if I'm not good enough like Kana," answered Tsurara.

"ENOUGH!" cried Rikuo.

This surprised Tsurara; Rikuo's face was outraged.

"Just enough! Don't bring up Kana's name in a conversation between us, and don't include Shima's either. I just want to get along with you. Please understand!" Rikuo said quietly, showing a shy smile as he glanced at Tsurara.

Tsurara smiled a little when she saw this. "Okay…"

"Um...Tsurara, would you mind if I asked you something?" asked Rikuo after a while.

"Just ask! I'll do my best not to disappoint you," said Tsurara smile.

**At home**

"Oh, they're back!" said Wakana quietly to herself. "Tsurara, I have prepared your favorite food-" she started with a smile.

Tsurara just rushed into the room.

"I wonder if something happened to Tsurara?" Wakana asked herself quietly.

"Don't worry, Mom. Tsurara's fine," answered Rikuo shyly.

Tsurara hug pillow; she was really nervous, but also happy.

**Flashback**

_"Er...do you have any time?" asked Rikuo a little shy._

"We always have time, when we did patrols..." answered Tsurara.

"No, my point is your own time, with no missions or anything to interfere?" clarified Rikuo.

"I think...I have a lot of time, but it's usually at night. But Rikuo…I want to know, why are you asking questions like that of me?" asked Tsurara.

"Actually, I wanted to invite you out. You said that you have time at night...so, we'll go out at night! Just you and me," said Rikuo.

**End Flashback**

"Why did he suddenly ask that? Why do I feel so shy about going out with Rikuo? Over the years, he never invited me out, but today...agrh! What should I do?" Tsurara questioned.

Rikuo was standing in front of sakura trees, not doing much. Tsurara still hadn't answered him…

"Will she go out with me? This is the only opportunity I have to know Tsurara. Will she say yes? No?" said Rikuo, talking to himself.

"Rikuo..." Tsurara suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Tsurara...so, what is your answer? Will you go out with me later?" asked Rikuo.  
><strong><br>**

** Continued**

**Review For Chapter 1**

_**Suki90: **Thanks for review my story and i'm still weak in English but chapter 2 already beta readers_

_**Lonely Athena: **Thanks and weak in grammar because I get english paper 'D', but I'm happy_

_because you like my story. _

_**Mikuni-sama: **Thanks...XD_

_**Yu-na Milan: **Thanks..._

_**For question 1**...Some youkai,sometimes no because I want to make it romance __and no to original story._

_**For question 2**...About Shima, not yet because I want make it more suprises._

_**For question 3**...Not yet and she still in nura clan, just I want make it like my __story. About calling with 'sama' for Rikuo,i don't sure want to use it because __I don't know how to use it..._

_**Prophetor: **Just I'm say,some for then just my own character. But, some character still have __same with original story..._

_**FeuWitch: T**hanks review and second chapter I already Beta Readers..._

**Review For Chapter Two**

_**Vie25: **Thanks...Enjoy with my next story but grammar still also weak...X)_

_**HorrorOpheliac:** Thanks for you advice...But I already Beta Readers it..._

_**Aoi Hana9: **Thanks for you advice,but i'm weak for English paper because I get it 'D'..._

_**AnimeLover423: **Thanks you you advice and i'll update it and next chapter already Beta Readers, __I hope you wait for it...XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Not for Kana fans! I'm sorry for making Kana's character look bad. If you don't like it, don't read this story... Don't forget to review it and thanks to my Beta Readers...XD**

_I'm glad because this chapter make me crazy and I hope this chapter also make you crazy just like me...XD_

**Chapter 4**

"Rikuo..." Tsurara suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Tsurara! So, what's your answer? Will you go out with me later?" asked Rikuo.

Tsurara was just silent, Rikuo smiled and went to Tsurara. "You don't like the way I invited you?

Or are you just avoiding me?" Rikuo asked.

"No, Rikuo. It's not like that...I'm just confused, because over the years, you never invited me out," said Tsurara. Rikuo was silent after hearing Tsurara's explanation. Tsuarara continued in a respectful tone, "Rikuo...no...Master...I'm sorry, but I have to reject Master's request, just this time. I don't want, but I don't feel comfortable, because Master is going out with Kana and not me. So, I'm sorry..." After she finished speaking, Tsurara slowly backed away from him. But, Rikuo grabbed her hand.

"Tsurara!" called Rikuo.

"Let me go, Master and call me Yuki-Onna. We're not like before," pleaded Tsurara, trying to free her hand from Rikuo's.

"I have told you to just call me Rikuo!" shouted Rikuo, sounding angry.

"Rikuo? Tsurara?" asked a surprised voice, and they turned to see, Wakana who was shocked to see a fight between Rikuo and Tsurara.

"Let me go..." said Tsurara quietly.

Wakana moved closer to them. "What's wrong? Tsurara? Rikuo?" asked Wakana.

"Nothing, Mom. Just a misunderstanding it," answered Rikuo quickly, not wanting his mom to know what was going on. Rikuo let go of Tsurara's hand, and she immediately ran away from that situation.

"Rikuo, did something happen between you and Tsurara? I see you've changed and are paying more attention to Tsurara...are there any problems?" asked Wakana.

"Mom..actually...we...I...just wanted to invite her out. I never thought she would react like this. After all, she's always involving Kana in our conversations. I don't know what else I can do for her," said Rikuo with a sigh.

"Rikuo...Try to think for a moment. You suddenly request for her to go out with you, and all this year, you've only gone out with Kana. Of course she'll be confused by the invitation," said Wakana.

"I don't want to force her, but I don't want this happen...I don't want my dream to come true. I just want her to be mine forever..." said Rikuo, feeling sad.

"Apparently, Rikuo remembered the dream in which is Tsurara get married. What is happening with my child now...Hum...How about this, Rikuo. Give Tsurara some time and I will try to discuss this matter with her. Okay?" asked Wakana. Rikuo was silent, and Wakana smiled. "If you really love her, Rikuo, then you'll need a lot of patience. You need to wait for the right time..." Wakana said to her son.

Rikuo nodded silently and walked away. "Tsurara, I'm sorry...I won't make you uncomfortable again like that..." he whispered to himself.

**The next day...**

"WHAT! Really?" asked Rikuo excitedly.

"Yep! I've already talked her, and she agreed," said Wakana with a happy smile.

Tsurara walked out of her room then, and Rikuo rushed towards her, taking her hand in his. "Are you serious Tsurara? You'll go out with me?" asked Rikuo, wanting to hear the words from her mouth.

_Flashback_

"_Tsurara..." said Wakana, walking into the girl's room. _

_Tsurara turned towards her and stood up. "__Ms. Wakana..."_

_"Sleeping yet?" asked Wakana._

"_No...not yet...why has Madam come to my room? Do you need somethings?" asked Tsurara._

_"I'm here to talk about my son...Rikuo's really eager to go out with you. You know how Rikuo is, he's restless, and I just want to see Rikuo happy with his beloved," said Wakana by way of explanaition._

"_Madam...it's not that I don't want to go out with him, it's just that I'm still confused by the sudden invitation. I know that during his life, Rikuo's always been with Kana, not with me," said Tsurara. _

_"I know, but Rikuo has changed and he wants to go out with you, Tsurara. Give him a chance to know you more then Kana..." requested Wakana with smile._

_End Flashback_

"Yes, Master."

Rikuo quickly pinched both her cheeks and Tsurara let out a small squeak of pain.

"Itai! It hurts!"

"I won't hesitate to correct you. I already told you, just call me 'Rikuo.' Not 'Master'. If you're still going to make the same mistake, I will hang you on a tree, like when we were smaller. Do you want me to do it?" asked Rikuo.

Tsurara immediately shook her head, and Rikuo laughed and held out his hand to Tsurara.

"From now on, we'll go to school and also come back together..." said Rikuo.

Tsurara smiled and laugh, nodding quickly. "Yes, Rikuo" she answered, holding Rikuo's hand.

"That's great..." said Wakana to herself, feeling relieved to see that Rikuo and Tsurara's relationship was back to how it had been before.

**In school**

"Tsurara, are you alright?" asked Shima.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tsurara replied, smiling.

Rikuo hugged Tsurara in front of their classmates, surprising everyone that was there, including Tsurara. "You don't have to worry about her again, because from now on I will look after her and also protect her. If there are people who want to try to hurt my Tsurara, I will deal with that person. Let's go, Tsurara," said Rikuo, leading her away by the hand.

"Maki,have you noticed that Rikuo has changed since what happened yesterday?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"Yes, I did. Rikuo iswith Tsurara more often than Kana now," said Maki.

The situation had made Kana really jealous and she was already planning ways to destroy Rikuo's relationship with Tsurara.

"Tsurara..." began Rikuo.

"Yes?" asked Tsurara with a smile.

"Let's go out tonight," pleaded Rikuo.

"Well, I'll need some time to get ready," said Tsurara, teasing.

Kana looked at them sharply."Out Tonight,"she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Tsurara was trying on different clothes when Wakana walked into her room, smiling. "You look beautiful, Tsurara. Looks like Rikuo didn't fall for the wrong person," she said, teasing the girl.<p>

"Madam, I'm not pretty at all, I just look plain. I really want to make Rikuo happy forever, but I don't think I can. Furthermore, I'm not human, and won't fit well with him," said Tsurara humbly.

"Tsurara! What nonsense are you spouting? If Rikuo heard what you said just now, he'd be very upset," said Wakana, mock scolding her.

Just then, Night Rikuo appeared.

"Tsurara...are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready...I'll go first, and don't worry about Rikuo because I will always protect him!" said Tsurara with smile.

When she left, Wakana smiled to herself, shaking her head.

**In the garden**

Night Rikuo and Tsurara were silent once they were out of the house; they were both too shy and didn't know what to say.

_What am I supposed to do now? Talk? I'm the one that asked her out! I need to say something!_ thought Rikuo

"Rikuo, I want to know ask you some things. Are you alright?" asked Tsurara.

"Of course! Why would you ask about that?" questioned Rikuo.

"I'm just...amazed by your attitude. You're not acting like yourself, Rikuo," said Tsurara, looking down.

Night Rikuo was silent, wondering what to say. Suddenly, he remembered the night he bought something special.

"Tsurara," Night Rikuo said, taking out a small box from his pocket and giving it to Tsurara. "For you..."

"For me? What's inside?" Tsurara asked, smiling in confusion.

" A special gift for you. Look inside," Night Rikuo replied with a smile.

Tsurara opened the gift, and was surprised to see the contents of the box. "A necklace...how beautiful, Rikuo. You bought it for me?" asked Tsurara, finding it hard to believe.

"Of course. I'm sorry that over these years I've never given you a gift, but I gave you one now. I'm glad you like it," answered Night Rikuo, shy and smiling.

"Thank you, Rikuo. I promise that I will take care of this necklace with my life,"said Tsurara, happy with her gift.

**Suddenly ...**

"HELP ME!"

Night Rikuo and Tsurarajumped up when they heard the shout, surprised.

"Tsurara, you wait here," commanded Night Rikuo.

"No! I'll follow you! I don't want you to go alone!" said Tsurara fiercely.

Night Rikuo smiled and nodded quickly. "Alright but you have to be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you," said Night Rikuo.

"Yes, Rikuo. I got it," answered Tsurara enthusiastically.

They then ran to help the person who was shouting for help, but...

"Kana!"

Kana looked up and hugged Night Rikuo when she saw him, crying.

Night Rikuo was surprised, and so was Tsurara.

"Rikuo...don't leave me alone, I love you..." Kana pleaded, crying in Night Rikuo's arms.

_What? Kana...she...knows I'm Rikuo? But, how? It's impossible!_ thought Night Rikuo.

Tsurara just watched in silence, a thousand ways to destroy Kana jumping into her mind.

"What's going on?" she asked in outrage.

**Continued**

_**What happened just now? How does Kana know that Night Rikuo and Day Rikuo are the same person? Does she also know about Tsurara? What's going to happen to their date? Can Night Rikuo explain to Tsurara that he and Kana are just friends? Will Night Rikuo's dream come true? Just wait the next **__**chapter...n_n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** _Give Me a Chance To Love You_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and its characters._

**Summary: **_On Tsurara and Shima's Wedding Day, Rikuo tried to tell her his feelings. But it was too late. Tsurara had chosen Shima. Suddenly, Rikuo is send back ten years to when he was fourteen. Can Rikuo get Tsurara and change the future to suit him?  
><em>

_**Chapter 5 Misunderstanding **_

"Kana...she knew about Rikuo, but how? Could Rikuo have told Kana before?" asked Tsurara.

"Who are you?" asked as if Rikuo does not admit Kana.

"What nonsense are you saying? I'm Kana, who you forgot, or are you really Nura Rikuo?" Asked Kana.

Such questions caused Rikuo to be nervous, he looked towards Tsurara. Meanwhile Tsurara had confusion and the disappointment on her face. "Tsurara..." whispered Rikuo. Tsurara walked away from there, Rikuo was surprised and quickly released Kana's hug.

"Wait!" Shouted Rikuo.

However, Kana reached Rikuo's hand. "Don't leave me..." persuaded Kana.

Tsurara was crying, she feel was feeling so upset because the two of them date really not work as planned. She continued to change the appearance people's appearance, she hated herself that way.

_**Flashback**_

_"Rikuo...don't leave me, I love you..." pleaded Kana, crying in the embrace of Rikuo._

_**End Flashback**_

Tsurara was crying, a lot questions came out from her mind...

_"Kana really loves Rikuo, but why wasn't Rikuo seem pleased to hear that expression? What actually Rikuo are thinking? "_

"Tsurara?It's that you? "Asked Shima. Tsurara was crying and embraced Shima, Shima seemed surprised. "Shima...Take me away from here," pleaded Tsurara.

"Er...Well, you're not crying anymore" asking Shima.

During that time, Tsurara was only silent.

"Tsurara, are you alright?" Asked Shima.

"Yes..." replied Tsurara.

"What happen actually? Tell to me if you have any problems, we are friends and I don't want you be like this, "said Shima smile.

"Thank you, Shima but, I don't like to share problems with anyone, "said Tsurara.

"Does is the problem between you and Rikuo?" Asked Shima. Tsurara quickly covered both of her ears, she don't want to hear the name. "Enough! I don't want to hear that name again, I hate him!" pleaded Tsurara while crying and also a little bit angry. Shima was silent, he does did not want to hurt Tsurara.

"Mom!" Shouted Rikuo.

"Rikuo...Where's Tsurara?" Wakana asked with some surprise.

"I'm try looking for her, but I think she's already gone back" said Rikuo.

"What has happened now? You two were supposed be on your date now, am I right ? "Wakana asked again because that question still not satisfy her with the answers given.

"Actually, at first we both had no problem, but then Kana suddenly appeared in the park" said Rikuo and sat.

"I don't understand, but how can Kana be in the park?" asked Wakana with next question. "We think there some people ask for help, maybe suffer problems. Conversely, Kana was the person who asked for help, but mostly I really don't understand, Kana told Tsurara that she loves me. She knew and identity of Nura Rikuo, "said Rikuo while bowing.

"I'm not sure, Mom. The most important now, I would like to find Tsurara... "Rikuo stood up from there.

But, Tsurara had returned and sent back over here by Shima. "Thank you, Shima because and send me back. I feel more relaxed than before, "said Tsurara while smiling.

"It's all right, I'm glad when you smile again like before. Alright, I should go and see you tomorrow at school "asked Shima smile.

"Yes.."

Shima leave that place, Rikuo start up with wind and immediately pulled at Tsurara's hand.

"Tsuara! Why did you do this? I don't like you of to close with Shima, you're too stubborn and didn't want to hear orders from me... "

"Let me go, you don't have to do here with my life. You didn't have a program that entitled my life, I want be friends with everyone and also Shima! "asked here Tsurara firmly, while standing over here. "You can be friends of all people, but not Shima. I just hate it when you are friends with him, "answered Rikuo.

Tsurara was angry and slapped Rikuo, Wakana looked surprised. 

"Why Shima? Shima is also your friend and why do you hate him so? What's wrong with you? Tell me!"

"I don't want him to be taken from what I have right now, I don't want to lose you again a second time. That's enough I saw him take 'precious gift' from me. It's enough... "asked Rikuo and he kneel in front of Tsurara.

"What? What 'Precious gift'? What are you talking about? "Ask Tsurara.

"You will know and he will know that only i could have it..." said Rikuo.

Tsurara walked away from there, Wakana was silent.

"Dizzy..." asked Wakana to see the situation.

_**Meanwhile, at Kana's home...**_

"How dare you...just a little more and then I can get Rikuo, I'm glad to know that the Master of Youkai and Rikuo are the same people" asked Kana.

_**Flashback**_

_**During the summer...  
><strong>_  
><em>"Where you want to going?" Asked Miki.<em>

_"Just around the Rikuo's house" said Kana while smiling. "Do not stay too long..." say Miki. "Yes...," said Kana and went out of the room, his see around. Suddenly..._

_"Rikuo..." shouted Tsurara._

_"Tsurara... why?" Ask Rikuo surprise._

_"There's a problem that occurred in the city, the others were just waiting for instructions from you." answered Tsurara._

_"Rikuo is together with Tsurara? what are they talking about?"Asked Kana, who was surprised. _

_"Well... Tell them to wait for a while," pleaded Rikuo._

_"Command? Instructions on what they mean by that? "Asked Kana._

_Day turned to night, Rikuo changeed in appearance as the Master of Youkai. Kana was surprised, but she kept silent. "Let's go..." said Rikuo and Tsurara then also turned into Yuki-Onna._

_"Yes," replied Tsurara.  
><em>

_They disappeared __from that place, Kana was still shocked and confused about it. "What actually happened now? It's that appeared their appear? So, Rikuo was the one who saved me on the bus? "Asked Kana, __with whispering the space __confused Kana's question._

_**End Flashback  
><strong>_  
>Kana just smiled evilly...<p>

_"But, however I still want Rikuo and I will get my love..."_

_**The next day...**_

"If you want to go looking for Tsurara, she went to school early. Furthermore, Shima came to invite her, "replied Wakana.

"What? Shima invited her up until here? Tsurara! "Shouted Rikuo with resentment and angry.

"Shima...Next time you don't have to pick me until to the home, I can see you at school only" Tsurara asked with a smile.

"I just want to be sure that you be alright and not sad again like yesterday" said Shima smile.

"I 'm alright, if you not here with me, I would like a crazy girl right now" answer Tsurara smiled and laughed.

"You of able to joking with me..." asked Shima.

"Shima..." said Kana. Tsurara was surprised, she looked the other way.

"Tsurara...good morning," said Kana with smiled.

"Why him? As if like she doesn't know anything about yesterday! "About Tsurara.

"Tsurara..." asked Shima.

"Sorry, I have to go first because there are things I need to do" Tsurara asked with a smile.

Tsurara quickly went instead from there, Kana looked at Shima. "Do you like Tsurara?" asked Kana while smiling.

"Er...I admit...I don't know... but Tsurara...I'm not sure," said Shima smiled kind and ashamed.

"If you like her, then quickly get Tsurara before Rikuo gets her" Kana said Shima and tried to poison their minds.

"Yes, you're right. I would not let Tsurara fell into the Rikuo's hand "said Shima.

Meanwhile, Rikuo was looking at Tsurara who immediately arrived in class. Do Tsurara have reached?" About Rikuo. "Not yet...Did you always with him?" Asked Torii surprise. "For this time...no, we have a problem and there has been a misunderstanding" Rikuo answers it and went in class.

"Misunderstanding? How come? "Miki asked in surprise.

"It's hard to me tell about it, but I worry if there's have anything happen to Tsurara" said Rikuo restless.

"Be patient, Rikuo. She might have something do to, "said Kiyotsugu.

"I hope so..."said Rikuo.

"After all, Shima is with Kana and they have not yet reached even further" said Miki. (

Rikuo was quiet, Tsurara had just arrived in class.

"Tsurara..." said Kiyotsugu, Miki and Torii. Rikuo immediately turned,Tsurara was silent and looked the other way.

"Tsurara...where did you just go with Shima?" Asked Rikuo in a tone that was quite angry and worried. "I'm didn't I came alone" answered Tsurara. "Liar! You don't have me fooled, Mom told me that Shima had invited you. You shouldn't lie with me just as you wish" answered Rikuo and angrily. "Yes! I'm with Shima, but I left him with Kana." Tsurara said angrily and went out of the classroom.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted all might.

Tsurara tried, get away from Rikuo, but Rikuo caught up to Tsurara.

"Stop there!" Rikuo ordered.

"This time I'm won't, Rikuo.I would not listen to you,"answered Tsurara firmly.

"I said stop, Tsurara!" Cried Rikuo.

Tsurara ignored the instructions from Rikuo.

"Tsurara! In front of you, "shouted Rikuo. Tsurara slipped on the wrong step, insert and as a result she rolled down the stairs top to bottom.

"TSURARA!" Shouted Rikuo insert in surprise.

Tsurara was unconscious, Rikuo went down and immediately got to Tsurara and huged her.

"Tsurara...Wake up!" Pleaded Rikuo.

Miki, Kiyotsugu, Torii and Kana and newly arrived Shima were surprised by it.

"Tsurara..." yelled Shima.

Suddenly, Rikuo was crying when hugging Tsurara.

"Tsurara...I'm so sorry" pleaded Rikuo.

Kana was surprised because she had never seen Rikuo cry, even knew Rikuo since childhood and so many questions that came out of his mind.

"He's crying? Only to Tsurara? What happened? Rikuo change too much, this's really Rikuo?" Thought Kana.

_**~Be Continue~**_

_Yes! Finally I update it, such long times you all waiting it and I hope everybody still like my story...:D. Thanks for my new Beta Reader, Chuu112 because help me...T_T. Without Chuu 112, maybe until now my story never update. By the way, enjoy and don't forget review it and I really sorry if my grammar stil be "..."...hehehe...^_^llll. I try my hard and also Chuu112,arigatou!Minna, arigatou! Enjoy_

_**From Reviews Chapter 4:**_

_FeuWitch: Sorry for waiting, yeah and I wish to make your idea for next chapter...thanks for your idea...:D_

_Tsurara Okikawa: hahaha...you read it if Tsurara going to leave Rikuo or not..._

_Kurushiku ayano: thanks for review and I will continue until the last chapter...:)_

_an-anescaya: thanks love it, i'm glad hear it...^_^_

_AnimeLuver1885: i'm know you and hahaha...you really have Kana...^_^lllll_


End file.
